Falling In Love Wit' You
by Twilightfan108
Summary: Bella Loves Edward. Edward loved Bella. Neither knows the other one loves them. Why doesn't Edward tell Bella straight away? Future Lemons. Rates M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Meeting**

**I do-not own twilight or Edward Cullen **

**So ... on with the show!**

**Bpov**

Here I am again. Same old, same old.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. My best friends are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I have a MAJOR crush on Alice's older brother by a year, Edward Cullen. He has the most beautiful green eyes ever. The most gorgeous reddish-brown messy 'I just got out of bed' hair (which is very sexy), and the hottest, sexiest, god-like body. Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, is going-out with Alice. Rosalie is going-out with Emmett. A big goof-ball who is Edward and Jasper's best friend. We are all (apart from Edward who is 18) 17. We are all in high-school, last year, and keep to our-selves. Ignoring my admirer, Mike Newton and all his bitches: Lauren Mallory, slut, Jessica Stanley, bitch. And his 'mates', Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley.

Currently, I am standing beside my beloved truck. My Dad, Charlie, gave it to me as a 17th birthday present. I absolutely _loath _presents, parties, make-over and the school sluts.I love Edward Cullen, classic books, Claire de Lune, the piano, the guitar (I play the guitar. Edward plays both. How perfect can you get?) and, my truck.

"BELLA!!!!" My annoying friend of a pixie, Alice called to me.

"What?" I shout back.

"Get your ass over here now! And STOP DAYDREAMING!!!" Emmett replied. Why does he always

have to be so _loud_?

I walk -over to all my friends and give Edward a big smile. He gives me the most gorgeous crooked smile back which makes me blush, as always! That gets me daggers sent from all the girls (apart from Rosalie and Alice) sent to me.

"Come on gorgeous. Time for English!" Says Edward when i get close enough. Ummm ... did he just call me 'gorgeous'?

"Coming Prince Charming." I reply. (We call each-other different names to fit our moods).

**(A/N) That's chapter 1! Sorry it's so short, writers block! Please Review. If I get 5+ Reviews, I will put up next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The breakup

**Chapter 2: The break-up**

The next day at school, everyone was in an uproar. **(A/N in the last chapter, did I mention that Edward had a girlfriend called Tanya who is a right bitch. If not, you know now****)**

Everyone was speaking in hushed tones and Tanya (Edwards girlfriend), seemed extremely distant today. I went-over to Jessica Stanley (the gossip queen) to see what it was all about.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey _Bella"_ Jessica has always hated me for Edward liking me more than her.

"Umm... I was just wondering what everyone is talking about?"

"Oh, People are saying that Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali have broken up. Don't blame him, right bitch she was" She said this with a smile that suggested that she was going to get Edward is it's the last thing she does.

"Oh, ok. I'll go talk to Edward."

And with that, I walked away from a smug looking Jessica and went in search for Edward.

It wasn't long before I found him Sulking in the music room, hunched-over a piano.

"Hi Edward, I just wanted a word."

He turned 'round with a smile on his face, the most gorgeous, crooked, panty-dropping smile.

"Cool. If this is about Tanya, yes we did break-up. And no, don't feel-sorry for me 'cause she was making me stop being friends with you."

My heart melted and I loved him even more (If that's possible) for saying that.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean, I love you for that and it's great you did that for me, but didn't you like Tanya?"

"Na, turned-out she was cheating on me anyways" Why does he have to be that gorgeous and calm talking about his ex-girlfriend?

"Well that's good. I was just wondering, how about the gang and us go on a holiday. Today is out last day of term."

"Yeah, that's a great idea Bella ..." God, I love it when he says my name. "Let's go tell them. Where should we go? I think maybe a hotel somewhere. Maybe Florida." He seemed so excited about this, I couldn't deny him anything.

The gang were somewhat pleased with the idea. I say pleased, I mean, Emmett and Alice jumping up and down, (energetic or what?), Rose screaming and Jasper hyperventilating.


	3. Chapter 3 The Holiday

**Chapter 3 The Holiday**

By the next day, the flight was booked, bags packed, and we arranged our rides to the airport. I was almost hyperventilating over the idea of me and Edward (yes Edward!) riding in the same car for an hour, sitting next to each-other on the plane, and sharing a hotel-room in Florida!!!

"Bella, stop day-dreaming and get in the car". Edward ripped me out of my thoughts and opened my door for me, (such the gentleman).

"Sorry" I half grumbled half blushed.

Suddenly, we were on our flight to Florida**. (A/N Pretend that the rest of the gang went before** **them** **and were gunna meet them there for my sake, pwitty pwease?)**

I woke-up being shaken half an hour later by a gorgeous Edward.

"Bella, wake up. I got you some food".

"Thanks babes" Did I just call him 'babes'?

"That's quite alright baby". He replied chuckling. BABY?

An hour later, (far too short in my opinion), we were walking in the airport with our bags, getting in our taxi.

"TO THE HOTEL" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs, causing me to giggle hysterically.

"Shh, are you drunk?"

"No, are you?"

I just smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek, clearly NOT drunk.

Half an hour later, we were in our room, unpacking our bags and laughing hysterically about nothing in particular.

"What, laugh, are, laugh, we, laugh, laughing, laugh, about?"

"I... don't... know" I said between gasps.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, wet, smooth, tasty lips on my own. All too quickly, he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I-I don't know what came over me. I wanted to do that forever"

I pulled him by the collar, "Me too".

And with that, we were having a full make-out session on his side of the bed.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy. **** Wait till' next chapter to see what happens next, thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
